mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Mard Geer
Summary Mard Geer was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartarus and is known as the "Underworld King" and the Definitive Demon.He tall, lean and has the appearance of a young man. Often seen wearing a smirk, Mard is a cool, collected, yet arrogant man who plays himself off as being extremely intelligent; he quite regularly refers to himself in the third person. Also, much like the rest of his kind, Mard belittles humans, and thinks of them as nothing more than insects. Power and stats Tier: 7-B Name: 'Mard Geer '''Origin: 'Fairy Tail '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Demon, Etherious, Mage Powers and Ability: '''Super strength, speed, durability, and reflexes; can use Telepathy; use various form of Curse; Flight; Transformation '''Attack Potency: At least City level (can damage and fight toe to toe with the Celestial Spirit King). Can ignore conventional durability with "Memento Mori". Speed: 'At least '''Hypersonic+ '(out sped Natsu, Rogue and Sting) '''Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: '''At least '''City level Stamina: 'Very high, he fought with the Celestial Spirit King and shortly after with Natsu, Rogue and Sting '''Range: ' Normal Hand-To-Hand Combat range; Several hundred meters with magic and curse '''Standard Equipment: '''Book of E.N.D '''Intelligence: '''Very High '''Weakness: '''Devil Slayer Magic '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Thorn Curse' (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): A Curse of Mard's which allows him to create a series of thorny rose vines, the Curse can be used as a means of "punishment" for those who cause inconvenience to Mard, as the vines wrap around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body.Furthermore, through this Curse Mard is able to use his Curse Power in various ways, such as a thorn-imbibed shield or rose-shaped explosion,and grow flowers to attack opponents. * Thorns (荊, イバラ, Ibara): Mard summons a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface he desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body, and ensnares his target of desire, rendering them, at least temporarily, incapable of movement. * Thorn Charge: By focusing his Curse Power around his index and middle fingers, Mard proceeds to point them to the target. Afterwards, he covers his person with a large, thorn-imbibed shield of Curse Power, to which he uses to protect from attacks. * Thorn Projectile: Swiping his hand upward with his index and middle fingers, and thumb outstretched, Mard directs several thorns at their desired target. Its effects are, however, unknown due to its original casting being blocked entirely. * Rose Explosion: Mard creates a rose composed of Curse Power that engulfs its nearby surroundings in a destructive explosion. * Prison Flower (監獄の華 Kangoku no Hana): Mard grows a large, monstrous flower with spikes and chains around its bulb which he describes as "the prison flower which blooms in the Underworld" that can use its vine to attack opponents. It is also able to contain others inside its bulb, as seen when Jiemma emerged from it. * Dea Yggdrasil (冥界樹, デア・ユグドラシル, Dea Yugudorashiru): Mard creates a massive spinning sphere from his hand from where an immense wooden beam is fired at the target. * Alegria (喜びか, アレグリア, Areguria): By swiping his hand, Mard is able to make use of this Curse, which turns Cubeinto a gigantic monster called Plutogrim; a beast which Mard describes as being a gigantic prison. The name of the Curse refers to the joy that one is supposed to feel in regards to becoming one with Cube. * Memento Mori (メメント・モリ Memento Mori): Mard is able to produce a dark paralytic mist around the target that envelopes them, creating a massive beam of dark spirits that reaches towards the sky. Known as the ultimate Curse and the Memory of Death, this Curse was created to destroy the immortal being Zeref as the victims of this Curse are no longer alive nor dead, but are simply erased, becoming nothing for eternity. However, to some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of this Curse, however the majority of their body turns black and has the appearance being dead. * Telepathy * Magic Absorbition * Sensor: Mard was seen to be aware of the battle happening between Mirajane Strauss and Sayla, -'Etherious Form' (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Mard Geer is able to enter the Etherious Form that much of the rest of his race employs. * Flight: By using his bat-like wings, Mard can fly at incredible speeds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: